Typically, most light-load vehicles such as strollers or carts have one or more wheels mounted on a bracket which pivotably mounted to frame of vehicle. As such, wheels can rotate freely for changing moving direction. However, such swivel-mounted wheeled vehicles tend to move irregularly in an uneven surface or a non-linear direction. As a result, a user must exert additional force on vehicle to overcome the irregularity to keep it moving in a linear direction. Further, such vehicle is not able to move in a linear direction after a forward pushing force is released, i.e., it will wobble. Additionally, user may loosen the grasp of the vehicle due to collision with the other object. As a result, vehicle may wobble and even fall. This may hurt the vehicle passenger.
A solution to the above problems associated with swivel-mounted wheel assembly is to either set the moving of wheel in a predetermined direction or let wheel swivel such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,103,530, 5,234,226, and 5,581,843. These patents generally disclose a hub and wheel arrangement having a cap pivotally secured to a swivel base assembly in an engagement configuration or cap disengaged with swivel base assembly for permitting wheels to move in a fixed direction or to rotate freely. However, such engagement or disengagement is done by manually manipulating cap. This manipulation is inconvenient.